Struggles of War
by RulerofFire
Summary: A series of drabbles ranging from G1, Animated, and Prime verses.
1. Inner Struggles

**Author's notes- **So what happens when I spend too much time playing Transformers War for Cybertron? Drabbles happen. This small, pointless idea has haunted me ever since I beat this particular level (not gonna ruin it for those of you who haven't played), and now I shall share it with you all. I'm going away on vacation soon, and since I haven't made any notable progress on the TFA story yet, I figure why not give them SOMETHING before I leave. Anyways, hope you enjoy this pointless little drabble :)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Transformers in any way, shape, or form.

_'Bond/telepathy'_

* * *

**Inner Struggles**

"Ow! H-Hey, that hurt!"

Rumble collapsed onto the ground with his circuits sparking in the joints where he had been shot, and a pained, low moan coming from his vocalizer.

Upon hearing Rumble's cry for help, Soundwave rushed out of the protective barrier, all the while either avoiding or ignoring the shots being fired at him. His creation was down and no amount of Firepower was going to keep him from healing his fallen son.

Once he got to the downed little mech, a wave of relief washed over him through the bond, despite the pain that the cassettes optics were currently displaying.

_'Did I do good Boss?'_ Even through the telepathic bond, Rumble sounded exhausted.

Still ignoring the shots being fired all around him, Soundwave opened his end of the bond and let his approval make its way into Rumble's processor.

_'You have done well. Come back and recharge.'_

A small, tired smile graced the young Decepticons faceplates as he slowly got up and followed Soundwave back to their temporary sanctuary.

"Aww look! Its like he's their daddy or something!"

The Autobots' taunts didn't phase the stotic mech. He was proud to call himself their creator, especially after how hard they fought to keep the Decepticons beliefs alive.

"Laserbeak, eject. Operation: Divebomb."

And so the battle continues.

* * *

For those of you who have played the game and beaten this part, you'll probably know what's going on in the story. For those of you who DIDN'T play the game yet, well, use your imagination! :D  
I'm sorry if Soundwave is just a little bit OOC here. But this story makes no sense anyway so I guess that's okay.  
I don't know whether to make this a one-shot or an actual drabble series (they'll be better in the future, I promise!) so give me your opinions in your reviews! :)

**-RulerofFire**


	2. Secrets

**Author's Notes - **Honestly, I don't know where this came from. One minute, I'm thinking of ideas for 'No Mercy', the next minute I'm thinking about Transformers. Yes, I've got serious ADD.

Sooo, this kinda has no real beginning or end. It just starts somewhere in the middle and ends abrubptly. Again, I honestly have no idea how this happened.

Anywho, enjoy this random little drabble!

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Transformers in any way.

* * *

Instead of taking Spike and Sparkplug back to the Decepticon base, Laserbeak and Ravage slowly approached the gun-wielding Autobots and gently dropped the two humans on the ground.

It was confusing enough for the Autobots when the two beastly Decepticons _saved_ the falling humans, but now they were giving them back? Something didn't seem right.

After depositing the humans on the ground , the two Decepticons backed away just as slowly and stopped near the edge of a nearby boulder. Before any of the Autobots could voice out a question though, Soundwave stumbled out from behind the boulder with Rumble and Frenzy practically clinging to his legs. The guns immediately switched from Ravage and Laserbeak to Soundwave directly, although more questions as to what exactly was going on arose in all of their processors.

It wasn't until Soundwave stopped in front of them and dropped to his knees that Optimus Prime finally spoke up, "Soundwave, what is the meaning of this? What kind of errand has Megatron sent you on now?"

Soundwave looked up for a brief moment before turning and nodding at Frenzy. A few seconds later, Frenzy answered for Soundwave, "We-we need help." His small frame was visibly shaking as he spoke, "We're extremely low on energon back at base, low enough to start having to ration how much we all get." He glanced at Soundwave and continued, "When Boss tried to get extra energon for all of us, the other 'Cons thought he was stealing their share and started Firing at us. We got out of there but they...they shot Ratbat..."

Frenzy tried continuing, but gave up and buried his face in Soundwave's shoulder. Ravage came out from behind the boulder, carefully carrying an injured Ratbat on his back.

The Autobots, one by one, put down their weapons, looking between the heavily damaged Ratbat, to the equally damaged Soundwave and the rest of his cassettes. They all looked like they were about to go into stasis lock if they didn't get some energon soon, but should they risk allowing these Decepticons into their base? Optimus had to think quickly.

Fortunately, Prowl bought him a little more time by asking, "How long do you plan on staying? I'm sure Megatron would notice if his communications officer just disappeared."

Frenzy peeked out from Soundwave's shoulder while Rumble looked up to Soundwave for an answer. After a few seconds of silence (the Autobots could tell that Soundwave was speaking to them telepathically), Rumble looked at the rest of the Autobots and gave them his creator's answer

"We just need to stay long enough to refuel. And, if its possible, maybe Ratchet could fix Ratbat. You can have gaurds stationed an everything,, we don't care. Just...please...fix our brother."

That seemed to do it for Optimus.

"Alright Soundwave, you and your cassettes may stay for the time being. Ratchet, prepare the medbay. Ironhide, you'll take first gaurd duty. The rest of you, help them inside."

The Autobots subspaced their weapons and moved forward to help the injured Decepticons to their feet. Rumble and Frenzy continued to cling to Soundwave and refused to let go, Laserbeak landed on Soundwave's shoulder, and Ravage walked slowly beside Frenzy with Ratbat venting slowly from his back. Jazz and Blaster, the two most familiar with Soundwave, were the ones who helped him to his feet, each holding onto an arm and leading their rival to the Autobot medbay.

* * *

When Soundwave awoke, the medbay was dark. No lights were on, and even the crack in the door showed the hallway lights were off. The only source of light came from the buttons of the monitor controls.

Everything was quiet too. As Soundwave slowly sat up, the only noises he could hear were the sounds of his cassettes slow intakes and Ravages purring. At the thought of his cassettes, he looked around the empty medbay and saw Rumble and Frenzy curled up on the berth next to him, Laserbeak perched on his monitor, and Ravage stretched out on the berth across from him. But he couldn't find his youngest cassette.

"Ratbat..." He spoke quiestly without his facemask. With no reply, he scanned the medbay.

"I had Ratbat moved to the critical ward. He's stable now, but I'm keeping him in there just in case."

Soundwave silently cursed himself for not noticing Ratchet sooner, and glanced over to where the medic was sitting in his chair going through his medical files.

"How long have you been here?" Soundwave asked, not caring if he was speaking in his natural voice instead of the familiar monotone.

Ratchet seemed a bit surprised at hearing the unfamiliar voice, but quickly regained his professional attitude and answered, "I've been here the entire time. I was kinda hoping you'd wake up sooner, before the rest of the Autobots turned in for the night, but I guess it doesn't matter now." He put down the medical file and stood to stand near the foot of Soundwave's berth. "So how are you feeling?"

Soundwave ignored the question and looked back at the twin's berth, observing their new patchwork, obviously done with care by the CMO.

"Soundwave?"

"I'm fine. But don't worry about me, just focus all your attention on my cassettes. They need the energon more."

Ratchet looked at the twins as well before going over to their berth and refilling the energon drip. "So, I'm guessing that saving our friends was your way of surrender?"

Soundwave didn't take his optics off the twins, but his voice had a hint of anger in it when he spoke, "I only sent Ravage and Laserbeak to save your friends so that you'd be inclined to help us in return. You Autobots are too predictable."

"Actually," Ratchet said, once again moving to stand in front of Soundwave's berth, "a lot of the Autobots were, and still are, against you staying here. Even after seeing how badly hurt you all were, they wanted to either shoot you on the spot, or leave you there to die."

Soundwave looked up at him with (very) mild surprise.

"I, of course, wouldn't stand for leaving injured bots untreated, and Blaster and Jazz also seemed earger to let you stay." He gestured to the medbay door, "Blaster is guarding the door now. He asked me to call him when you woke up, but that's all up to you."

The surprise on his face was replaced with a small smirk and a light chuckle, "Of course he would. Any chance to see the kids again."

Ratchet was once again surprised by the lightness in the usually monotone bots voice. "So, you two are friends then? Not rivals?"

"We're rivals when it comes to our musical interests," Soundwave answered, laying back against the berth, "Friends when the kids are involved. Jazz just hangs around for the music."

Ratchet was floored with how much information he was getting out of Soundwave. Before this, he didn't even believe the mech had a social life. Apparently Blaster and Jazz had some secrets too.

"Would you like me to call him in?" He asked, gesturing at the door once more.

Soundwave nodded while telepathically telling his cassettes to wake up. When the medbay doors opened, Blaster strolled in with a cocky smirk on his faceplates and his gun slung lazily over his shoulder.

"So, the 'Great Communications Officer' goes down due to an energon shortage? And here I thought you'd be taken out on the battlefield." He stopped next to Soundwave's berth and leaned on his gun. "Heh, you always said I was the one who'd end up slagged first. Looks like you lose, and I win."

Instead of getting angry, Soundwave let another smirk show and replied, "Shut up and go bother my kids. They missed you."

"Uncle Blaster?"

Blaster looked up and smiled at the two pairs of now-awake optics staring at him in amazement. "Hey! If it isn't my two favorite troublemakers, Rumble and Frenzy!" He subspaced his weapon and moved over to the twin's berth, almost being tackled to the floor when he got close.

"Is there anything you'd like to start explaining Blaster?"

The Autobot communications officer broke away from the twins hug and looked sheepishly at the CMO. "Heh, okay, so I've secretly been hanging out with the enemy. Just know that no military information is ever shared okay? It's just so the kids can, y'know, be kids. Ravage and Steeljaw go out hunting, his twins and my twins wrestle...it's harmless fun!"

"Harmless? Do you know what would happen if anyone else found out you sneak out and frolic with the enemy?"

Blaster paused for a minute before slowly saying, "Jazz knows..."

"Jazz doesn't count because he's doing the same thing! You both could get into serious trouble for sneaking out like this. You'll be deemed as traitors!"

Blaster put an arm around both Rumble and Frenzy, "Look, please don't say anything. We'll deal with the consequences later. We just do this for them." He squeezed the twin's shoulders reasuringly.

Ratchet looked between them all before rolling his optics and pointing towards the door. "Visiting hours are over. Get out."

Blaster's smile was in full swing as he pranced back to his post outside the door. "See ya back on the battlefield Soundwave! That is, if we ever let you go! MWAHAHAHAHA!" His mock evil laugh was cut off by the medbay door slamming shut.

Ratchet looked grudgingly back over at Soundwave, "You make the strangest friends."

"He's part of your army." Soundwave countered, willing himself to slip into recharge before the medic could reply.

* * *

**Author's notes - **Hooray for drabbles without a proper ending! Or an entire plot for that matter. 'No Mercy' shall be coming eventually, as soon as these random drabbles stop forming in my mind.

**-RulerofFire**


	3. Downfall of a Prime

**Author's Note: **Here I go again, making random drabbles in the middle of the night.

Anywho, I want to point out that Soundwave's voice in the last chapter and in this chapter (and in any following chapter) sounds British. Don't ask me why, but I believe that he would sound awesome in a British accent. So when Soundwave talks, just imagine him speaking with a British accent.

* * *

"Soundwave, I need your help to take down the Autobot council. Do you trust me?"

Said communications officer looked up from his console and locked optics with Megatron through his visor. "I trust you Lord Megatron. What is it you require?"

Megatron studied him for a few moments before explaining his new plan to his most trusted leiutenant, "I need you to get captured by the Autobots..."

* * *

"I don't know about this. Something doesn't seem right."

"I know what you mean. It's one thing for an ordinary Decepticon to surrender, but it's something else entirely when a high ranking officer surrenders."

"Yeah...just keep close optics on him."

Both bots looked back at their newly captured prisoner Soundwave. So far, he hadn't shown any resistance, but he had startled them all by removing his mask and visor. Proof of surrender? They didn't know. Nearing the council doors, the guards stationed there did a double take and followed the small group inside, all of them just as surprised to see an unmasked Soundwave. When they reached the center of the court, the guards locked the stasis cuffs in place and saluted as Zeta Prime stepped forward.

"Soundwave? I find it hard to believe that Megatron's most loyal soldier would surrender so peacefully, let alone willingly. You do realize though that a cooperative surrender will not save you from punishment for the numerous crimes you have commited."

After a few seconds of silence, Soundwave smirked and locked optics with the Autobot leader, "Yes of course. But I'm afraid you won't be able to concede with my punishment Prime."

Both of Zeta's optic ridges raised, "Oh? And how do you figure?"

Soundwave relaxed his shoulders and glanced around at the council, "Let me put it for you simply. Every bot that I'm looking at right now is going to die. None of you are going to make it out of this arena alive. And do you know why?" He swept his optics over every mech before looking up at the night sky. "You Autobots chose the perfect place for me to launch an attack. Out in the open, no one else around...possibly the worst placed building you Autobots have. But it works in my favor, so I'm not complaining."

The guards strated fidgeting with anxiety, but Zeta Prime stood his ground, "Your words are empty Soundwave. You have no way of moving, therefore no way of hurting any of us."

Soundwave's smirk never faltered, "That is where you're sadly mistaken." With that said, his visor went back down over his optics as he muttered one last word.

"Shoot."

With the slight tilt of his head, a bullet whizzed by and struck one of the guards directly between the optics, killing him instantly. Before anyone could process what just happened, another precise headshot struck the other guard, their only form of protection aside from Zeta Prime offlined. Now all they could do was scramble to the nearest exit and hope to Primus that the enemy sniper wouldn't target them next.

Trying to escape out of the arena was useless however, as the doors had been hacked and locked, making them impossible to reopen in time.

When a loud battle cry was heard, few Autobots turned around in time to see a charging Rumble make quick work of the mass of council members with his pile drivers, leaving nothing but parts, scrap metal, and a lot of energon fluids behind him.

Through all the chaos, Ravage had seemingly come out of nowhere and started Firing missles and pouncing on any stray bot that managed to escape Rumble's charge. Laserbeak and Ratbat flew down from where they had been perched and joined the fray, Laserbeak shooting and divebombing Autobots while Ratbat landed on Soundwave's wrists and began chewing through the stasis cuffs.

By the time Ratbat managed to chew the cuffs off, the only surviving Autobot was Zeta Prime, who unfortuantely had gotten trapped under falling debris of the arena, courtesy of Rumble.

Soundwave unsubspaced his gun, allowed his flying creations to land on his other arm, and calmly strode over to where the fallen Prime lay. With Ravage, Rumble, and his sniper Frenzy at his side, he placed his Concussion blaster on Zeta's forehead and said the last words the Prime would ever hear, "With you out of the way, this war is as good as ours. The Autobots no longer have a leader, and with the last Prime not willing to take up the title, your troops will be in disarray." The blaster charged up and Soundwave casually put his finger on the trigger, "It's been fun, but it's time for this war to be won. Goodbye, Zeta Prime."

The next shot offlined the Autobot leader permanently.

* * *

**Author's notes - **More abrupt endings to go with random drabbles. I SWEAR 'No Mercy' will be finished _eventually_, but in the meantime, let's just enjoy Soundwave and his creations in all their Decepticon glory :)

Oh, and this Soundwave is mostly based on the Transformers War for Cybertron version, hence Zeta Prime being included in the story.


	4. Reunite

**Author's Notes - **This is a drabble for now, but it might turn into something else later. It all depends on how well this drabble does.

Anywho, Fanfiction needs to put the Prime category and characters up already! It's been long enough...

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Transformers Prime. The lucky bastards at Hasbro do.

* * *

It had been almost ten minutes past the time they were supposed to meet and Arcee was starting to have second thoughts. She couldn't help herself as she recalled the message she had received earlier that drove her to this spot in the first place.

_'Forget faction. Meet me at the waterfall. And don't tell anyone, not even your human friends. Come alone.'_

By saying 'forget faction', she immediately knew a Con had sent the message. Normally she would have reported this to Optimus Prime, but there was something different in the way the Con had worded the message that made her reconsider telling anyone.

Most of the Cons hated Earth. 'Dirtball' was the most common name they used to describe the planet. But THIS Con had specifically used the word 'waterfall' instead of 'human water source' or something else just as degrading. It felt like he understood that it was a part of nature and not just something the humans took advantage of.

Or, it could be an elaborate trap set to get her alone and vulnerable, eventually leading to her being captured and used as bait to lure the other Autobots into the open and get them to reveal the location of their base. But something inside made her doubt that. Her spark was telling her to go, and so after telling the others she'd volunteer to go on nightly patrol that evening, she found herself at the only waterfall in the area waiting for whoever she was supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago.

Just as the thought crossed her processor that they weren't going to show up, a pair of metallic arms snaked around her waist from behind as a body pressed itself into her back. Her hands instinctively grabbed the unknown wrists, but a breathy voice in her audios stopped her from throwing them off of her.

"Sorry I'm late. I was busy picking bugs out of my grill."

Arcee stayed silent, trying to place where she had heard that voice before. It sounded so familiar...

"Arcee correct? I must say, you haven't changed a bit since we were on Cybertron. You're still as beautiful as ever."

That's when she remembered his voice. It belonged to her longtime friend back on Cybertron, Knockout. But that meant it also belonged to the same mech who had crippled Optimus during the fight in front of the museum.

"Knockout...so you're a Con now huh?"

A light chuckle sounded in her audios as the arms around her tightened marginally.

"I was going to tell you, but loss of the communications station made that very difficult, I hope you understand."

Arcee slowly turned her head to the side, trying to get a glimpse of his face. "How did you find the means to contact me?"

Knockout hesitated a bit before answering, "Well, during our little scuffle at the museum, I managed to get all of the Autobot comm. link codes while your leader was unconcious. Now, I could have given these codes to Soundwave in order to pinpoint your bases location, but instead, I used them to get to you. Believe it or not Arcee, I missed you."

* * *

**Author's Notes - **Abrupt ending I know, but this IS only a drabble. I don't intend on expanding this drabble further, but I do want to try an actual Knockout x Arcee story at some point.

If enough people like this, then a real story will be on it's way! So reveiw and let me know what you guys think!

**-RulerofFire**


	5. If you only knew

**Author's Notes - **Time to switch it up a little. Instead of Knockout/Arcee, I've got some Breakdown/Arcee. Why? Because I feel like after Operation Breakdown, the poor Con needs more love. So why not give it to him? After the hell he's been through, he deserves it.

So if you like it, review and enjoy!

* * *

**If you only knew...**

Breakdown didn't know whether to feel proud, or disappointed with himself.

He had finally got up the nerve to kiss Arcee, much to both of their surprise, but almost immidiately after he was reminded that Arcee was Knockout's femme as shown by the display of possessive rage the medic showed when he just about tackled his partner away from her.

Breakdown had been driving through the desert ever since, not ready to face the medic's wrath back on the Nemesis. He did want to see Arcee again, if only to apologize or disregard the unsuspecting kiss. At least the Autobot hadn't pushed him away herself. That made him feel like the night hadn't been _completely_ ruined.

**:**_Knockout to Breakdown! Answer me slaggit-!_**:**

For the fifth time that night, Breakdown shut off his comm link, not wanting to start an argument with his superior just yet. He wanted a chance to talk with the Autobot again before he started trying to explain what was going on in his processor at the time to his overprotective boss.

Without realizing where he was driving, Breakdown had managed to return to the same spot where he had made the split second decision that, to the best of his knowledge, appeared to have severed to friendship between Knockout and himself.

Transforming, he leaned up against the same boulder he had pinned Arcee against. Thinking back to earlier, he remembered seeing her startled expression and how uneasy it made him at first. It was almost as if she would kick him away in those few seconds their lips were locked. But then he had noticed her facial features relax a little, as if she was giving him permission to continue. He would have too, if Knockout hadn't tackled him from out of nowhere.

Now he was back where he started. Alone, with only the feeling of unreciprocated love to hang on to.

_'If you only knew...'_

"So, you came back?"

From the know-it-all attitude, Breakdown would've thought he was talking to Knockout, if not for the distinct feminine voice.

"Yeah," Breakdown answered, meeting her gaze as he turned to address her, "Looks like you did too."

Arcee shrugged, "Something told me you'd be back sonner or later. A lot sonner than later it seems."

They both stood in uncomfortable silence for awhile, at a loss for what to say to break the awkward pause.

"Listen," Breakdown finally muttered, "I don't know what came over me. I never should've kissed you. I should've just stayed back on the Nemesis. At least then I wouldn't have ruined my friendship with Knockout. I just wish I could-"

Breakdown's rant was cut short by a slender finger on his lips and Arcee's mouth covering his own. For a moment, he imagined that his expression was the same as Arcee's when he had surprised her with the kiss. Unlike earlier though, there were no overly jealous medics around to ruin the moment. And this time, Arcee had been the one to initiate the kiss, not him, which automatically put him at ease with what was going on now.

Closing his optics, he slowly leaned into the kiss, cupping the back of the Autobots helm to bring her even closer. Given how tall he was, he was practically lifting her off the ground by the time the kiss turned into full blown passion. Both glossa exploring the others, servos exploring each others bodies...it was almost like he had been her lover all along instead of Knockout.

Unfortunately, it was that thought that brought Breakdown out of his lovestruck daze. He hesitantly broke their heated kiss and looked down at the Autobot before him with confused and bewildered optics.

"What about Knockout? Judging from his reaction earlier, I know he's not gonna be very pleased about this."

"Knockout needs to understand that I'm not his to control. I may love him, but I also like you Breakdown...maybe more than I'm comfortable admitting. Me and Knockout aren't bonded yet, so who knows? Things might change in the future."

_If I drown tonight, bring me back to life  
Breathe your breath and be the only thing that I still believe in is you  
If you only knew_

* * *

In case no one has noticed by now, I like creating crack pairings. They seem more realistic to me for some reason.

The ending is abrupt again...what a surprise! I seem to do that a lot when writing drabbles.

In case anyone was wondering, the song is 'If you only knew' by Shinedown. Though I was actually listening to the song 'Polyamorous' by Breaking Benjamin when writing this...both seem to work...kinda...okay I'm done.

**-RulerofFire**


	6. Decals

**Author's Notes - **The idea of Breakdown being some kind of artist has been floating around in my head for awhile now. My friend on DA, _**Ohlookbacon**_, mentioned that he could've been a tattoo artist before the war and whatnot, and the thought just kinda stuck. Of course since they're cars, they would be called 'decals' instead of tattoos. Yeah, this is what random conversations end up turning into.

I guess this could be set before their arrival on Earth...sure we'll go with that.

If you like it, thankx for reading and review!

* * *

**Decals**

When Breakdown had initially joined the Decepticons, he assumed he would mainly be fighting on the front lines, or doing heavy-lifting drone work. Both tasks were simple and easy enough for a mech like him to he didn't expect was the Cons resident medic, Knockout, to approach him in his quarters with an unusual offer.

"Breakdown is it? I was going through your background information and I couldn't help but notice that you used to be a decal artist. Is that true?"

Confused as to why a pompous mech like Knockout was looking at his background info, Breakdown hesitantly answered, "Yeah, I was a decal artist for a while. Why do you want to know?"

Knockout gave him a sly smile and leaned against the door frame of his quarters, "I have a small request. For awhile now, I've been searching for a mech with specific artistic talent in decal. Would you be interested in livening up my car doors with some original pattern of sorts? I have no restrictions as to what it could be, just make it stand out against my red paint job."

Breakdown almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Knockout, a mech who looked like he had everything at his beck and call, was asking him, a broke drifter and new recruit, to do decal work, despite the fact that they knew next to nothing about each other.

As absurd as it was, Breakdown couldn't help but wonder...

"What's in it for me?"

Knockout shrugged and brushed invisible particles off his armor.

"Not only would I pay handsomely, but I'll even let you be my personal assistant and partner."

Being stuck doing drone work, or being the assistant to a high ranking mech, as well as seeing action in the field; it didn't take long for Breakdown to weigh his options and make a decision.

"Uh, when do I start?"

Pushing himself off the door frame, Knockout beckoned him to follow.

"Immediately."

* * *

Despite not liking the line of work, Breakdown had kept his decal kit on him, more for keepsake than anything. Yet here he was, getting ready to permanently imprint on his new boss. Taking care to sterilize the needle, Breakdown made sure Knockout knew what he was getting himself into.

"You do realize that you can't just buff this out if you don't like it. Once its on, its there forever."

Knockout reclined on the examination berth and took one last look at his servo's polished doors.

"It was a difficult decision to make, but I'm confident that you won't mess up or humiliate me on _purpose_."

The emphasis in Knockout's last word wasn't lost on Breakdown, and he knew that if his boss wasn't pleased with the result, he would have to answer to the fierce looking energon prod the doctor kept on him.

Taking a deep intake of air, Breakdown tapped the tip of the needle against the car door, quickly conjuring up an idea for a design in his mind.

"You nervous?"

"A little. Just try not to squirm around too much because it _will _hurt the first time."

"Pain is the price for perfection."

Breakdown gave the medic a small smirk before concentrating soley on the door in front of him. With a steady servo, he activated the needle and got to work.

It took nearly four hours before both of Knockout's doors were covered in an intricate lavender pattern bordered by a white outline. Breakdown had done the entire pattern free-handed, which Knockout had been verbally impressed by. He had said that Breakdown had a keen optic for detail and an excellent photographic memory.

As Breakdown re-sterilized his needles, he glanced at the medic currently admiring himself in the mirror.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Breakdown, this is outstanding work!" Knockout beamed, turning to face his new assistant, "I'm actually quite honored to call you my partner."

"Thank you sir."

"Do_ NOT_ address me by 'sir'. You _will_ call me Knockout from now on. 'Sir' makes me sound...old and outdated."

"Sorry si- Knockout."

The medic waved his servo in dismissal, turning back to the full-body mirror, "No need to apologize Breakdown. After all, I have the feeling this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

No slash intended, but I know how you crazy fangirls can be. So I guess you can interpret it however you want.

I don't have a tattoo (mainly due to my extreme phobia of needles), but I remembered some specific things the artist did before he tattooed my cousins back, so if anything sounds incorrect, sorry. I'm just too nervous around needles to pay attention.

Thankx for reading and reviewing!

**-RulerofFire**


	7. Bound by a Promise

**Author's Notes - **The last chapter of 'To Love the Enemy' will come soon enough. For now, more drabbles to keep you all entertained!

I highly recommend you listen/watch the song/video 'Space Bound' by Eminem in order to piece the story and lyrics together. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Transformers or any of Eminem's music. Both might be too much for me to handle anyway.

* * *

_We touch I feel a rush  
We clutch it isn't much  
But it's enough to make me wonder whats in store for us  
It's lust, it's torturous‚  
You must be a sorceress 'cause you just  
Did the impossible  
Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous  
If you fuck me over  
'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt  
'Cause I been treated like dirt before you  
And love is evil  
Spell it backwards I'll show you_

Knockout had never been one to believe in love at first sight. But the moment he saw _her_ strutting down the street in all her feminine glory, he couldn't help himself. She looked _perfect._

His femme, Ripley, had a flawless combination of black and red armor with an even shinier finish than his own. Her optics burned a bright crimson, and seemed to glow brighter once she locked optics with him that fateful night. Seemed like he wasn't the only one who suddenly believed that love at first sight wasn't as impossible as it sounded.

Unfortunately, love has a way of bringing out the worst in people over time.

_Nobody knows me I'm cold  
Walk down this road all alone  
It's no one's fault but my own  
It's the path I've chosen to go  
Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so  
Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes  
Bloodsucking succubus, what the fuck is up with this?  
I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this  
It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be  
Like trying to start over  
I got a hole in my heart, I'm some kind of emotional rollercoaster  
Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotions, so it's over  
It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you  
You take my breath away  
You're a supernova_

A few months had gone by before Knockout started to notice Ripley acting strange. She was distracted, always on a datapad messaging her friends, hardly paying attention to him anymore. He had even caught her at a club with some other mechs when she had said she was 'going out for a few things'.

Despite the distance forming between them, they had stuck with each other, constantly arguing, going out without the other knowing, and hurting each other, intentionally or not, with more lies, excuses, and insults.

It was only a matter of time before one went too far.

_So after a year and 6 months, it's no longer me that you want  
But I love you so much it hurts  
Never mistreated you once  
I poured my heart out to you  
Let down my guard swear to god  
I'll blow my brains in your lap  
Lay here and die in your arms_

It had been hard for Knockout to finally tell Ripley he loved her, but now, it seemed so easy to spew insults and hateful words at her after a night of constant arguing when he caught her flirting with another mech. She had just as much spitFire to throw his way, getting right up in his face yelling obscenities and breaking him down verbally. He could've let the insults go, if she hadn't escalated it to the point of smacking him across the faceplates.

Slowly reaching up and running his fingers across his cheek, he felt his rage building up when he felt a long bloody gash marring his pristine face.

He don't know what came over him as something inside him snapped.

_Drop to my knees and I'm pleading  
I'm trying to stop you from leaving  
You won't even listen so fuck it  
I'm trying to stop you from breathing  
I put both hands on your throat  
I sit on top of you squeezing  
'Til I snap your neck like a popsicle stick  
Ain't no possible reason I could think of to let you walk up out of this house  
And let you live_

He tackled her to the floor, not caring at the moment about the flurry of fists pounding on his armor, straddled her one last time and wrapped both his hands around her fragile neck. It seemed like an eternity, but it only took a few minutes before he started to feel the life drain out of her. Her struggling became weaker and she had stopped beating on his chassis.

He had kept his optics closed the entire time, but something inside him wanted to see the life finally leave her crimson optics. The moment he locked optics with her, he saw nothing but hate and malice before being replaced with nothingness. Cold, dead, optics bore into his very being, shaking him all the way down to his spark.

_Tears stream down both of my cheeks  
Then I let you go and just give  
And before I put that gun to my temple  
I told you this_

Knockout scrambled backwards away from the body of his now dead lover until he hit the far wall of their building. He couldn't think straight as a million scenarios flashed across his processor, each of them involving him being found guilty of murder and being sent away to rot in the deepest, darkest brig the High Council had to offer.

Without meaning to, he unsubspaced his gun and put it against the side of his helm, silently telling himself this is what he deserved.

"I'm sorry."

_**BANG!**_

"Knockout?"

The voice he heard wasn't Ripley's sultry tone, but rather one that was battle-hardened, and full of concern. It was the same voice he had spoken with not to long ago, the same one who he had promised he would give anything for. The same voice he loved with all his spark.

"Knockout, what's wrong? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

Primus, it was almost as if was reliving his days with Ripley all over again.

"I'm fine Arcee. Just some demons coming back to haunt me."

_And I would've done anything for you  
To show you how much I adored you  
But it's over now  
It's too late to save our love  
Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star  
_

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not." After a short pause, he added, "Arcee, promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me...you'll never leave me. No matter what stupid things I might do, just please, don't leave me."

"I promise, as long as you promise to never leave me as well. I don't want to be alone again."

It was in that moment that Knockout realized he wasn't in the same position as he had been with Ripley. _This _is what true love felt like.

"I promise."

_'Cause I'm a  
I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
And I'm aiming right at you  
Right at you  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm so lost without you  
Without you  
Without you_

* * *

Every time I write a story with Knockout in it, he turns out OOC. I'll have to fix that later...

Thankx to _**Ohlookbacon**_ on DeviantArt for coming up with the character Ripley. I might be able to use her differently in another story in the future.

And thank you _**Legacy Now**_ for your input and support for this story!

As always, enjoy and review!

**-RulerofFire**


	8. Satisfaction

**Author's Notes - **This little drabble was created during my senior year in high school. I didn't really think anything worthy of it, so its been lost for some time. I found it though and was about to throw it away, but after tonight's episode...I think we all need a little more Breakdown.

You may ignore this pointless little drabble if you want. Tis something my tired, cocky, high school mind came up with and I don't really expect anyone to really pay attention to it.

So enjoy it if you want!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Transformers. If I did...many deaths would have been prevented.

* * *

Arcee didn't know when she had started falling for Breakdown. She had pictured herself, being with Tailgate, Cliffjumper...even the Decepticon medic Knockout had potential!

But Breakdown wasn't someone she envisioned herself being with in the long run. He was all brawn, some brains, and a mech who held no regard for anyone else's safety. Even through his flaws though, she saw something in him. A kinder, gentler side to the hulk of a Con. She witnessed a potentially dangerous mech open up to her, share his long and difficult past, and work his magic fingers on her shoulder struts...

"Mmmm...lower..."

"Any lower and my servos will be on your aft"

"You know what I mean. Just don't push your luck."

During one of their 'meetings', Breakdown had admitted to doing bodywork back on Cybertron, thus being one of the reasons Knockout made him do all the buffing on patients. It also apparently meant his strong servos were put to good use often. A use Arcee was currently exploiting now.

"What do I get out of this again?"

A small smirk played on Arcee's lips as she rolled her shoulders, "The satisfaction that I'm not tense and aching anymore."

She could barely contain a gasp as Breakdown turned her around a bit roughly by the shoulders and brought her face to his optic level.

"Not good enough. I think I deserve a little more...satisfaction."

Arcee's servos snaked up and around his neck as she brought her mouth inches from his, "You're too demanding."

"You're the one who ordered a massage." Breakdown retaliated.

"Then I guess we both need to even out the score."

"Ladies first."

* * *

...And then the school bell rang. And I forgot all about this drabble. So, like always, abrupt endings are unfinished and plot makes no real sense. But it made me happy, so that's all that matters.

**-RulerofFire**


	9. Unexpected Teachings

**Author's Notes -** I don't support this pairing I SWEAR. I don't know where this came from. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME.

* * *

Everything happened so fast.

One minute Arcee was sparring with Smokescreen in one of the training rooms. Next thing she knew, she was on her back while tilting her head backwards to give Smokescreen better access to her neck cables.

_How in the Allspark did __that__ happen?!_

Absently moaning to the ministrations his mouth was performing on her neck, she worked her own servos down his back and over his frame, tracing the '38' on his door wings and eliciting a throaty moan from him as well.

"Hnn...Arcee, I...I don't-"

Arcee leaned forward to put her mouth beside his audios. "Don't stop."

Despite his better judgement and the small voice in the back of his processor telling him to stop before things got too heated, he continued his assault. She did outrank him after all, he reasoned with himself. Who was he to disobey?

Moving his mouth over as many sensitive wires as he could clearly remember, he didn't notice Arcee's own mouth at the base of his neck until she too was seducing him with her mouth. He was barely able to stop the moan from leaving his throat, but the reflexive thrust was too much to control. The sound of metal grating against metal was the trigger both of them needed to continue the risky act without a care for the consequences.

...Or it would have been if the door to the training room hadn't of opened first.

Snapping out of whatever trance the young mech had placed over the rational side of her processor, Arcee placed both pedes under his midsection and kicked out, sending him flying backwards and away from her. The unexpected 'attack' seemed to bring Smokescreen out of his reverie as well as he shook his head and looked around the room at the new occupant.

"Sorry, didn't know you two were training in here also. I'll just -"

"It's fine Bulkhead. I was just showing Smokescreen the proper technique for getting out of a tight situation."

Arcee smiled at the baffled look Smokescreen gave her. Oh yes, she was going to have fun teaching him more _advanced_ techniques once they were alone again.


	10. Dissection

**Author's Notes - **This is one of many short stories/drabbles that I either never finished or didn't really see fit to post. But since I really haven't posted anything substantial in god know how long, I figure why not. These will likely never be finished or given significant plot...unless you guys _really_ like them. Either way, enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **If I really owned Transformers, what Knockout does in the story would have definitely been on tv.

* * *

**Dissection**

The begging stopped as soon as the restraints were clamped firmly in place. That's when the empty threats started.

"You're making a big mistake robot! When my colleagues realize what happened, they'll-"

"They will what _human_? Declare war on us? I highly doubt anything you humans have at your disposal could take ALL of us out. Now just lay back and relax. This is going to take awhile."

There were only a few moments of silence before the threats turned into a useless attempt at pleading.

"This robot, Breakdown right? He was your assistant? Let me go, and I will do the same! I will do anything you ask of me!"

Picking up a laser scalpel, Knockout calmly leaned on his former partners protruding chassis, making sure the functioning optic could see the tool clearly.

"Compelling argument, but I'm afraid it's not enough. See, Breakdowns skills with a rotary buffer just can't be matched. So it looks like I'm going to continue on with my original plan of tearing you apart, piece by piece."

Sliding his thin fingers under the giant chest piece, Knockout manually undid the latch that held the armour in place and waited for it to retract itself. And there, tucked away behind numerous wires and reinforcements, was his prize.

The human calling himself 'Cylas', glowering at him in a useless show of defiance, was going to be such a fun toy to break. Lowering the scalpel to start cutting through the thick metal bar housing the humans body, the doctor could only smirk as the humans face contorted to one of pure terror.

"I'd say 'nothing personal', but that would be a lie. For this is indeed VERY personal."

It didn't take long for the metal bar to give out and so, carefully lifting the bar out of the way, Knockout was finally able to fully see his prisoner. He had to suppress a gasp though, as to not give any satisfaction to the now exposed human.

Wires extended from all of Cylas's key joints and limbs, using the same cables that had once powered Breakdown's movements as well. A metal plate was also attached to his skull with the processor cables powering his brain. Much like Breakdown's right optic, the humans right eye was damaged. Whether that was part of the procedure to meld their bodies or not, Knockout didn't care. He'd never admit it, but the humans didn't do a half bad job conjoining the two. If it had been any other bot they'd acquired, he'd be more eager to study the more complex workings of the coexisting systems.

But this was Breakdown's body they had defiled. And he was going to make the human suffer dearly.

"What are you going to do to me then? Extract me from this body and crush me like the insect you believe me to be?"

Ah, so the human found his voice again. Chuckling darkly, Knockout put the laser scalpel down next to the other tools and picked up a pair of medical clamps. Moving some of the smaller cables out of the way, he now had a clear view of his prey. Grabbing his energon prod from where it had been leaning against the berth, he angled it downward and let it hover close to the humans chest.

"First I'm going to test you and Breakdown's reflexes. See, you may be connected to his body and mind, but you have no control over his spark. If there's even the faintest hint of a pulse, I'd detect it. And I'd be more than assured that there is a chance to save his very being."

Before Cylas could question what he meant by that, a painful shock reverberated from his chest and spread throughout his entire body. As hard as he clenched his teeth, he still couldn't contain the scream that left his throat. The electrifying sensation didn't last long, but his body felt too numb to even flinch away at the doctors sadistic poking.

Jabbing his finger into the humans said, Knockout studied the various expressions of pain, anger, and fear morphing across the humans face.

"So sorry, but I need to keep the pain receptors on for the entire procedure. Don't want you to miss out on all the glorious sensations."

A weak moan out of the human was his only reply. Well enough. The insect would be making much more noise later on.


	11. Betrayed By Love

**Author's Notes - **This is one of many short stories/drabbles that I either never finished or didn't really see fit to post. But since I really haven't posted anything substantial in god know how long, I figure why not. These will likely never be finished or given significant plot...unless you guys really like them. Either way, enjoy!

**Disclaimer - **Nope. Still don't own this wonderful franchise.

* * *

**Betrayed By Love**

"I've got something that might interest you doctor."

Looking up from the repairs he was performing on a drone, Knockout curtly nodded to his leader. "And what might that be Lord Megatron?"

With a slight tilt of his head, Megatron beckoned the doctor to follow him out of the med bay.

Ordering Breakdown to finish the repairs to the best of his ability, Knockout followed Megatron down down the numerous corridors of the Nemesis until they reached the interrogation room.

Pausing outside the door, Megatron finally addressed Knockout, "She put up quite a fight, but Dreadwing was able to subdue her nonetheless."

_'She?'_ "Who are you-"

Megatron punched the code to the door in before he could finish speaking and right before him, his question was answered.

"_ARCEE!_"

The name left his mouth before he could stop himself, but Knockout had a feeling it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Megatron had found out about his dirty little secret.

"Did you really think you could get away with treachery Knockout? When Soundwave relayed the information to me, I wanted to punish you then and there. But I figured, why should I be the one to punish you? The Autobot got you into this mess. All you have to do is kill her to get out."

Knockout looked between Megatron and Arcee's unconscious frame in horror. Sure he'd been having an affair with the Autobot, but not once did he indulge her with any Decepticon secrets or future plans.

"Please Lord Megatron, I-"

"Are you a Decepticon or not Knockout?! Because I will gladly kill a traitor and his pleasure bot right here, right now!"

Having run out of excuses, Knockout admitted defeat. "...I'm a Decepticon. I'll do it."

"A wise choice doctor. And look, she's waking up just in time to say goodbye."

Sure enough, Arcee had begun to stir, fighting against the bonds for a few moments before her optics clearly up and she made eye contact with the one Con she thought she could finally trust.

"Knockout! Help me!"

"I-I'm sorry.."

"What are you waiting for doctor? Get on with it!"

He couldn't do it. The Autobot was something more than just pleasure to hum now and he couldn't bring himself to get rid of her.

"You're...going to stay?"

"I want to witness this little romance break apart myself. Unless my presence unnerves you..."

Knockout almost nodded, had it not been for the low hum of the fusion cannon powering up.

"...Then I'll finish this quickly."

"NO! I'll...I'll do it my liege!"

"You'll commence with her dissection then, _doctor_." It wasn't so much a statement as it was an order.

"...Yes."

* * *

(May continue this story due to a surge of popularity over at deviantArt)

-**RulerofFire**


End file.
